


Sr. Peverell

by Rkhu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los planes de Dumbledore son interrumpidos con la aparición de un misterioso hombre que posee los conocimientos para derrotar definitivamente a Voldemort. Lo único que pide a cambio es a Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Estimado Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Dumbledore miró la carta que sostenía en sus arrugadas manos. El búho que la había traído aún esperaba una respuesta encaramado en la percha para las aves que traían su correo. Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios y se sintió tan viejo como se veía. La edad a veces podía ser una cosa terrible.

Pero peor que eso era la imprevisibilidad del destino. No había experiencia suficiente para luchar contra eso.

Si todo hubiera salido según lo planeado, en algunos años Harry Potter estaría comenzado su primer año en Hogwarts. Sería clasificado en Gryffindor y con un poco de suerte haría buenos amigos. Aliados potenciales para los duros tiempos que llegarían. Desde una perspectiva sínica podrían tacharlo de manipulador, pero el solo estaba siendo precavido, sabía que ni siendo el mago más grande de Gran Bretaña podría controlar de la vida de la más modesta criatura. Ese tipo de insensatez eran más el estilo de Tom.

Pero ahora había otra potencia misteriosa a tener en cuenta.

Miró nuevamente la carta y consideró sus opciones. La persona que le había escrito se había identificado como un enemigo de Voldemort, pero no había declarado su intención de convertirse en uno de sus aliados.

El Sr. Peverell _(¡de todos los nombres!_ ) se había presentado como el último de su familia. Albus no tenía motivos para creerle, todo lo contrario. Aunque a medida que continuó leyendo las dudas se sembraron en su mente.

Peverell le había dicho sobre las reliquias de la muerte. Quien había poseído cada una y donde se encontraban en la actualidad. Dumbledore había temido que Peverell quisiera reunirlas, pero esa no era la intención del hombre. Sus planes eran mucho más peligrosos que intentar convertirse en el Maestro de la Muerte.

Peverell quería destruir a Voldemort. Y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Si a Albus le quedaban dudas sobre cuanta información tenía el mago, estaba claro que por lo menos conocía sobre los Horrocrux de Voldemort.

Él felicitaría a cualquier persona que estaba dispuesta a ir tan lejos para derrotar al mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos. Ni siquiera sus viejos amigos, que habían pelado junto a él contra el innombrable, creían que podía volver. Estaban demasiado agradecidos de la paz de estos días. Cómodos con saber que la guerra había terminado. Sólo rezaban que el infierno no devolviera el alma oscura de Voldemort a esta tierra.

Pero un hombre que había incursionado tan profundamente en la oscuridad como Tom no sería destruido tan fácilmente, como a todos les gustaba pensar.

Peverell también lo sabía. Y sabía más que nadie si él no estaba exagerando, haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos.

El problema era el precio que podía Peverell para entregarle todos sus saberes. Le diría cuantos eran los Horrocrux, cuales eran y donde estaban. Todo lo que tenía que hacer Albus era entregarle a Harry Potter al final. _Cuando todo estuviera hecho._

Dumbledore suspiró. Sabía que nunca se perdonaría por negociar con la vida de un niño. Pero las cicatrices de la guerra eran profundas. Sus horrores aún atormentaban a los magos y brujas que la vivieron. Sin mencionar la perdida de tantos jóvenes brillantes y de aquellos valientes que se enfrentaron a Voldemort. Los Potter y los Longbottom eran la punta del iceberg.

Él tomó otro pergamino de la pila deshornada a un lado de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una respuesta. El búho negro de ojos verdes que esperaba la carta se infló en regocijo y ululó satisfecho.

* * *

 

Dos días más tarde Albus vio como el búho negro sobrevoló el cielo sobre Hogwarts. Fue directo a su ventana luego de pasear por las torres en su recorrido. El director lo dejó pasar y esperó hasta que el animal se hubiera acomodado sobre la percha antes de pedirle la carta.

La respuesta de Peverell lo había sorprendido. Él no quería al muchacho para matarlo, ya que era obvio que también sabía que Harry Potter era uno de los Horrocrux de Voldemort. El Sr. Peverell se había comprometido a quitarle el fragmento del alma al chico y también a adoptarlo legalmente.

" _Después de todo somos familia_ ". Había puesto Peverell.

Eso había sorprendido al anciano.

Por supuesto, había objetado contra la idea.

* * *

 

La respuesta que llego días después había sido una muy agraviada. Albus no podía culparlo, había insinuado que si esperaba usar a Harry Potter como un peón político no lo iba a permitirlo. Pero si la respuesta de Peverell había sido franca y directa, su próxima jugada había sido la de un Slytherin. Albus sinceramente tendría que haberlo visto venir. Probablemente años de sentirse en ventaja habían atrofiado sus buenos instintos.

Peverell sabía sobre tutores del Niño-que-vivió. Él podría haber buscado al niño hace mucho tiempo, pero sabía que Dumbledore era su guardián mágico. Y como llegó a esa posición en el periodo caótico del ministerio. Era consciente que las protecciones que Lilly creó con su sacrificio lo habían obligado a dejar al chico con los Dursley. Pero también sabía que jamás había comprobado su seguridad más allá de confiar en la squib que dejó vigilándolo. La que nunca reporto periódicamente la situación de chico y en realidad en nunca pidió tampoco.

¿Qué tan fácil sería arruinar todo el trabajo que Dumbledore logró promoviendo la igualdad entre muggles y magos exponiendo su negligencia? Después de todo los Dursley eran _la peor clase de muggles_. Hasta los más indulgentes magos podrían odiarlos con solo dos minutos en su compañía.

De nuevo, Albus suspiró.

Por lo menos la indignación de Peverell parecía real. Esperaba que el fuera un mejor guardián para Harry Potter que los Dursley.

Así fue como acordó _cambiar_ al niño que vivió por las piezas de las almas de Voldemort.

* * *

 

Los magos acordaron encontrarse una semana después de que Peverell aceptara condiciones de Albus para el _intercambió_.

El trato era simple. Peverell le entregaría, por escrito, toda la información que poseía sobre los Horrocrux de Voldemort. Con eso Dumbledore había aceptado pactar un juramente muy conciso. Él cedería la tutela completa de Harry Potter a Peverell. Duda que los Dursley tuvieran algún problema en quedar fuera de las negociaciones. Ambos lo sabían, a pesar de la protesta simbólica del director.

Así fue como Albus llegó primero al bar de Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade. Madame Rosmerta lo había guiado a una habitación privada y allí esperó por menos de cinco minutos hasta que Peverell llegó. Tenía que admitirlo, había estado esperando pacientemente por ese momento.

Al fin conocería al hombre que había desbaratar más de media década de planes.

El hombre que entro por la puerta era joven, tal vez habría que decir demasiado joven. Tenía el cabello largo trenzado en la espalda y tan oscuro como las alas de un cuervo, o las de su búho. Sus ojos eran verdes, antecedidos por un marco de gafas cuadradas de aspecto caro. Su atuendo era sobrio, capaz de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud que se acumulaba en la taberna.

Era un hombre de aspecto curioso, decidió Albus mientras lo estudiaba. Tenía rasgos finos y ojos cansados, y una tez increíblemente pálida.

Peverell le dio una media sonrisa sardónica cuando se acercaba y le tendió la mano.

— Hilton Peverell . — se presentó, al fin, el mago. Albus hubiera dado cualquiera de sus tesoros a cambio de su nombre completo. Habría sido muy fácil localizar al mago conociéndolo, pero sin ese conocimiento no era capaz de ni siquiera enviar una carta que no sea con su búho negro.

— Albus Dumbledore. — respondió del viejo mago notando el detalle más curioso. En la mano izquierda, en el dedo medio, llevaba un anillo robusto y muy viejo.

Albus lo identificó inmediatamente.

— Ese…

—Una de las reliquias. — concedió Hilton. — Esperó no le moleste que lo haya tomado. Era una de los…bueno, ya sabes. Me pareció adecuado que, por lo menos, una de las reliquias quedara en la familia.

— Ya veo. Solo espero que la historia no sea atávica. — dijo Albus y Hilton solo se encogió de hombros.

— He resistido la tentación muy bien. Además, no necesito el anillo para hablar con los muertos. — respondió el joven. Una sonrisa enigmática curvando sus labios.

Albus contuvo una mueca. Había ciertos rumores sobre los Peverell. Historias que contaban como verdaderamente habían obtenido las reliquias. Muchas estaban demasiado involucradas en la nigromancia para su tranquilidad.

No por primera vez se preguntaba con qué tipo de hombre estaba a punto de dejar a Harry Potter.

— Entonces ¿estamos listo? — Preguntó Hilton, Albus asintió e hizo una floritura con su varita para llamar al testigo que había elegido.

Hilton no se inmutó cuando Severus Snape entró por la puerta y caminó hacia ellos sin vacilación.

— Señor Peverell, éste es uno de mis hombre de mayor confianza, Severus Snape.

— ...Y probablemente la única persona que aceptaría semejante cosa. — dijo Peverell dándole una mirada detenida al maestro de pociones. El joven sólo sonrió cuando los rasgos de Snape se tensaron. Sabía que el hombre se estaba tragando una réplica mordaz. — Por mí no hay ningún problema. Cuando quieran comenzar caballeros...

Y así lo hicieron.

Ambos leyeron sus votos y juraron por su vida y magia cumplirlos. Una vez había terminado sus labores como testigo Snape se _despidió_ de los hombres dejándolos solos. Por despedir habría que aclarar que solo se fue de la habitación. Aunque la mirada que dejó atrás habría sacudido a cualquier con menos temple.

— Espero saber de usted en un mes. — dijo Hilton antes de estrechar nuevamente la mano de Dumbledore y salir.

Dumbledore lo vio irse, esperando no arrepentirse más de lo que ya hacía por haber aceptado este juramento. Miró las hojas manuscritas en sus manos y decidió ponerse en marcha.

. . . . .

Harry Potter estaba acostado en el viejo colchón de su _habitación_. Tía Petunia estaba furiosa porque las demás madres de Private Drive decidieron no incluir de Dudley en las reuniones de juegos. Ella tomó toda su frustración gritando a su sobrino. Cuando quemó las galletas que esperaba Dudley para la merienda ella lo envió al armario de un empujón. Eso en realidad no era algo fuera de lo común. Pero eso no impedía que su interior se encogiera cuando ella lo llamaba cosas horribles. Aunque lo peor era cuando llamaba puta a su madre y borracho a su padre. Harry sólo quería olvidarlo todo, trazando patrones sin sentido en la pared mientras esperaba caer dormido…

Si solo su estómago cooperar y se callara.

No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero había escuchado el auto de Vernon llegar hace unos minutos así que suponía que debían ser más de las ocho y media. Pronto estaría sintiendo la tortura de sólo poder oler la cena de los Dursley.

Suspiró agotadamente y se abrazó fuertemente las piernas, esperando que la presión consolara a su estómago.

Unos minutos más tarde había huido lejos en su mente. Allí era capaz de soñar con los padres que no había conocido, con amigos que nunca tuvo y aventuras increíbles y seguramente absurdas. Esos sueños eran peligrosos, se había dicho que debía dejar de tenerlos, pero eran su único consuelo.

Su única esperanza.

Que un día viniera alguien y lo sacara de allí.

Pero algo lo había despertado de su ensoñación y supo inmediatamente que era. La puerta de su armario estaba abierta y la luz lo había segado por unos segundos. Trató de esconderse en la oscuridad, aunque sabía que era inútil. Si alguno de sus familiares lo necesitaba iban a terminar por sacarlo a los tírenos si hacía falta. Ya lo habían hecho, en más de una oportunidad.

Pero cuando pudo abrir los ojos, y estaba a punto de despulparse, se dio cuenta que no era ninguno de sus familiares quien había abierto la puerta.

El hombre que lo miraba era joven, de apenas más de veinte años. Tenía el cabello largo y ojos tan verdes como los suyos. Era una imagen irreal y se preguntó por un momento si sus sueños no habían ido demasiado lejos y ahora estaba viendo cosas.

— Hola Harry. — había dicho el joven, sonriendo pacientemente mientras él salía de su sopor.

— ¿Quién eres? — fue lo primero que atinó a decir. — Quiero decir…Hmm, hola señor.

— No soy tan viejo para que me llames señor. — protestó indulgentemente. — Puedes llamarme Hilton. ¿Qué te parece si sales de ahí y me dejas verte mejor? Los Dursley están en la cocina. — Hilton le guiñó un ojo y Harry se preguntó de nuevo si estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Nunca nadie había sonreído exclusivamente a él, y menos le había giñado un ojo. Aun así, él no iba a arriesgarse a molestar a esta persona tan amable y se apresuró a salir del armario gateando rápidamente. Se paró y acomodo sus ropas sacudiendo el polvo mientras Hilton lo miró unos segundos aún acuclillados para poder mirarlo directamente.

— Supongo que hay que hacer esto bien. Mi nombre es Hilton Peverell, estamos algo aparentados. — sonrió Hilton.

Harry sintió un zumbido en sus orejas y se tuvo que obligar a respirar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? — fue su única respuesta, o algo así. Mirando al joven como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— Algo así como un tío…tal vez. — sugirió Hilton, rascándose el cuello pensativamente. — En realidad lo importante es que quería preguntarte si querías venir conmigo. — luego de varios segundos más de silencio Hilton agregó. — ¿Quieres?  

—Perdón…sí, ¿dónde? — respondió rápidamente el chico, sintiéndose de pronto en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un tonto…un tonto retrasado. Solo esperaba que Hilton aun no hubiera hablado con sus tíos.

Bueno, eso era obvio. Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría perdiendo el tiempo con él.

Para su sorpresa sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la risa suave de Hilton.

— A lo que me refería, Harry, era si quieres venir a _vivir_ conmigo. — dijo poniéndose serio el hombre, aunque había una tranquilidad en él que Harry nunca había visto en otro adulto. O por lo menos no cerca de él.

Su boca de pronto estaba desconectada de su cerebro y todo lo que pudo hacer es dejarla abierta.

Para su creciente horror, su tía apareció en la puerta de la cocina y le dio una mirada helada que lo sacudió. Doy unos pasos lejos del joven y Hilton lo miró pacientemente hasta que Petunia interrumpió.

— ¿Ya has hablado con el chico? — preguntó petulante y Hilton se giró lentamente sin levantarse. Harry no sabía que le había hecho, pero ella se erizó y volvió rápidamente a la cocina. De pronto recordó a una gallina asustada que vio hace mucho tiempo.

— Harry, no quiero que estés asustado. Si quieres quedarte con los Dursley y conocerme con el tiempo por mí está bien. Voy hablar con ellos, ellos jamás volverán a tratarte mal. — dijo Hilton cuando volvió a mirarlo, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

— ¡No! Yo…— Harry se trabó con sus palabras. ¿Cuantas veces se había imaginado algo así y ahora no sabía que decir? Jugo con sus manos tirando de la vieja camiseta de Dudley y miró sus pies descalzos que contrastaban con los zapatos de cuero de Hilton. — Yo no me quiero quedar… — se obligó a decir, porque a la mitad de la frase su voz fracasó miserablemente y su garganta colapsó. Él estaba limpiando sus lágrimas un segundo después.

Hilton lo miró mientras su sonrisa temblaba y sus ojos igual de verdes también se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Bien, bien…

Harry observó, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir, como Hilton levantó su brazo y se acercó hacia él. Fue lo suficientemente lento para que Harry pudiera rehuir su acercamiento si quería. El chico sólo observo, tieso como una tabla, como la mano vacilante acarició su mejilla y se llevó algunas lágrimas hasta rizar cariñosamente su cabello después.

— Está bien, muy bien. Vendrás conmigo. — sonrió Hilton y abrazó cálidamente a Harry después.

Ese fue el día de su primer abrazo.

Harry no sabía cuánto duro, pero fue eterno y demasiado corto. Realmente maravilloso, y olía como el té y las hierbas frescas. Al final de esos preciados minutos Hilton se alejó unos centímetros, lo miró y acomodó su cabello en algo no muy parecido al orden.

— ¿Listo para salir de aquí? — dijo Hilton y Harry asintió inmediatamente. — ¿Algo que quieras llevar contigo?

— No señor.

— Hilton...

— No Hilton.

Harry sonrió y aceptó la mano que el hombre le ofreció. Ellos caminaron hacia la puerta y cuando salieron Harry estuvo a punto de mirar hacia atrás. Desde la puerta podría ver hacia la cocina y tal vez ofrecerle un adiós vacilante a los Dursley. Ellos por lo menos le habían dejado tener este momento en paz.

Pero no fue capaz.

— ¿Entonces en una semana cumplirás 7 años? Ese es un número muy curioso.

— ¿Sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños? — Harry volvió su vista a Hilton, olvidando por completo sus antiguas intenciones.

— Por supuesto. Aunque no sé cuál es tu pastel favorito.

— No hace falta un pastel… — dijo Harry, demasiado sorprendido. Él ni siquiera notó que Hilton lo había guiado aun auto estacionado en la calle, frente a la casa de sus tíos.

— No hay un cumpleaños sin pastel. No uno divertido, por lo menos.

— Yo no tengo uno favorito.

— Tendremos que probar varios antes entonces. — sonrió Hilton y abrió la puerta para él. — Por ahora hay otra cosa muy importante de qué hablar. — Harry esperó pacientemente mientras Hilton también entraba en el auto. — ¿Me creerías si te dijera que eras un mago?

— La magia no es real. — respondió Harry, mirando suspicazmente a Hilton que sólo sonrió.

En ese momento el auto se puso en marcha y ellos avanzaron.

— ¿A no? — fue toda la respuesta de Hilton que señalo hacia adelante.

Harry miró al conductor, solo que no había ninguno.

— Oh por dios. — juró Harry, mirando como el volante giraba y los cambios se movían _solos_.

— Mejor empezamos por el principio. O por lo menos por el principio más reciente. Tu padre se llamaba James Potter y tu madre era Lilly Evans. Eran un mago y una bruja respectivamente…

 


	2. Estimado Harry James Potter Peverell

Harry a veces sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño. Y a veces tenía pesadillas en las que _despertaba_ en su armario y escuchaba los gritos de su tía. Pero siempre que ocurría Hilton estaba al lado de su cama con una sonrisa paciente en su rostro. Él no hacía nada tan brusco como sacudirlo o golpearlo. En ocasiones sus tíos habían tenido que hacerlo, especialmente cuando soñaba con la luz verde. No, él no hacía nada de eso, Hilton acariciaba su cabello y lo llamaba suavemente por su nombre y siempre se quedaba a su lado hasta que volvía a quedarse dormido. Incluso algunas veces él iba a dejar que lo acompañe a su cuerpo y pase la noche con él. Esas eran sus noches favoritas porque a pesar de los sueños horribles que llevaban a eso en la mañana siempre despertaba descansado y tibio en la cama de Hilton.

A veces, a pesar de que estaba completamente despierto Harry se preguntaba si Hilton era _real_. Le gustaba pensar que sí, porque la otra opción era que se había vuelto totalmente loco, y esa era suposición valida porque otra razón por la que duda de su cordura era la magia. No creía que cualquier persona pudiera simplemente _aceptar_ que las tazas levitaban, las escobas volaban y la gente se transformaba en animales.

¿Mencionó que Hilton podía convertirse en un búho? Él lo llamaba transfiguración de Animagos y había prometido a Harry enseñarle cuando sea mayor. Harry temía que nunca sería capaz de lograr algo tan sorprendente, pero Hilton no parecía tener dudas al respecto.

Era extremadamente extraño tener a alguien que sólo _confíe_ en él.

Pero si bien la magia era genial. Y eso era un eufemismo, él estaba mucho más agradecido por las cosas rutinarias de su nueva vida.

Harry ayudaba a Hilton a preparar el desayuno. Tener a alguien con quien hablar durante las comidas era increíble. Lo llevaría al colegio en su extraño auto automático y lo pasaría a buscar. A veces inclusos harían el camino a pie y Harry le diría todo lo que aprendió en su nueva escuela. Más tarde Hilton le hablaría sobre la magia, el mundo de los magos y todo tipo de cosas fantásticas.

Centauros, hombres lobo, viajes en el tiempo y otras leyendas que en realidad eran muy reales.

Hilton también le había hablado de su familia. Como sus padres murieron y la pasada guerra mágica. Harry en realidad no creyó que era mundialmente conocido como el _chico-que-vivió_. O eso pensó hasta su primera visita al Callejón Diagon.

Hilton había tomado algunas medidas para esconder su identidad. Nada serio, Harry solo debía tener cuidado y no perder el sombrero. Pero él había estado tan maravillado que fue descuidado, el sombrero cayó y todo el mundo se volvió loco. Hilton uso un traslador de emergencia para sacarlos de la vorágine de magos y brujas que se abalanzaron.

Su _tío_ se había pasado la noche murmurando cosas sobre Halloween y la su mala suerte permanente.

Por otro lado, Harry había estado realmente arrepentido, pero Hilton le explicó que no estaba molesto con él. En realidad, no era su culpa, la gente tendría que ser más consciente que era solo un niño, pero los magos podían ser _obtusos_.

Esa noche Hilton los llevo al Valle de Godric.

Primero fueron su antigua casa. Había sido difícil para Harry evitar las lágrimas al verla. Era hermosa, o había sido, mejor dicho. Ahora estaba parcialmente derrumbada y aunque nadie se atrevió a entrar la naturaleza había mostrado su poder de erosión. Cuando llegaron al cementerio donde se alzaba el monumento a sus padres Harry ya no pudo contenerse y Hilton sólo lo abrazó y consoló en silenciosamente.

. . . . . . . .

Harry sabía que Hilton tenía muchos asuntos que atender. A pesar de la buena predisponían del mago a veces apenas podía ver a su pupilo cuando o llevaba y buscaba del colegio. Harry lo entendía, pero a veces temía que Hilton simplemente se cansara de cuidarlo. Por eso había propuesto al mago hacer el camino hasta casa solo. No era demasiado lejos, después de todo.

Hilton no había aceptado. Dijo que no era ningún problema cuidar de Harry (aunque él no estaba de acuerdo con esa parte). Por otro lado, había argumentado sobre su seguridad. Ellos vivían en un barrio muggle, pero nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido.

Vigilancia constante, había dicho Hilton.

Sin embargo, Harry en realidad no estaba de acuerdo, e iba a demostrarlo.

Era viernes y cuando Hilton no llegó dentro del primero quince minutos Harry decidió probar suerte. Si llegaba casa a salvo Hilton tendría que admitir que estaba exagerando.

Con su plano _finamente_ trazado Harry salió a hurtadillas del colegio y se encamino a casa.

Por supuesto las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles y luego de hacer unas pocas cuadras notó que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Y ni siquiera estaba siendo sutil al respecto.

Cuando Harry miró hacia atrás vio al hombre tan solo a diez metros de él. Tendría unos treinta años, era delgado, de cabello rubio oscuro y tenía muchas cicatrices en el rostro.

Harry corrió.

…Y el hombre fue tras él.

Estaba mirando hacia atrás cuando escuchó la bocina de un auto. Las luces lo cegaron como un ciervo encandilado y _supo_ que se había acabado.

Hilton iba a estar molesto.

Hilton Iba a estar triste.

Y él era un tonto.

Pero cuando el auto estaba a punto de, simplemente, hacerlo papilla algo tiró de él. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y voló hacia atrás. Un par de brazos lo atraparon y cuando fue capaz de pensar nuevamente notó que estaba en el regazo del hombre que lo seguía.

Antes de que pudiera gritar por auxilió ellos se aparecieron.

Harry quiso patear y protestar, pero el hombre lo contuvo con una facilidad simplemente pasmosa. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que se podría pensar.

— Tranquilo, no voy hacerte daño. — dijo el hombre, y lo dejó ir lentamente.

Harry se quedó muy quieto. Este sujeto era un mago y podía hacer cualquier cosa. Por ahora tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba y buscar una oportunidad para escapar.

Solo se preguntaba si era un ex-Mortifago o un fanático.

— Está bien Harry no voy hacerte daño. — dijo de nuevo el hombre. — Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte. — agregó mirando tranquilamente enojado. Harry estaba bastante impresionado. No pensó que alguien además de Hilton podría combinar esas expresiones igual de bien.

Por otro lado, tenía que agradecer que el sujeto no fuera un Mortifago. No parecía ser un mago oscuro, y si era un fanático no estaba _tan_ loco.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Harry al fin. Su corazón había logrado latir a un ritmo más normal y podía pensar más claramente ahora que no se sentía mortalmente amenazado.

— Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, lo siento por asustarte. — se presentó el hombre.

— ¿Y cómo me conoces? — ahora duda de que el mago era un fanático. Él apenas había mirado su cicatriz.

— Fui amigo de tus padres. — dijo luego de segundo de consideración. — El Sr. Peverell me escribió hace unos días, quería que nos reuniéramos para que me conocieras. — explicó.

— ¿Conoces a Hilton? — preguntó Harry, sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora.

— No personalmente. — respondió Lupin. — Creo que debemos ir tu casa ahora, tu tío debe estar preocupado.

— Él va estar molesto. — suspiró Harry.

— Creo que entenderá que te asuste. Solo ten más cuidado con las calles la próxima vez.

— Oh. — gimió Harry. — Ni siquiera había pensado en decirle eso. — Lupin solo miró al chico y nerviosamente Harry admitió su plan.

— Peverell tiene razón Harry. — concluyó Lupin. — Es peligroso para los niños caminar solos. Estoy seguro que tu tío solo piensa en tu seguridad.

— Lo sé, solo no quiero que sea una molestia.

— Peverell está trabajando en algunas cosas. — dijo Lupin, mirando hacia adelante. La casa de Harry se acercaba y él respiró para prepararse. Quería ser un Gryffindor después de todo. Aunque tal vez un Gryffindor hubiera enfrentado a Lupin desde el principio. — Pero pronto las cosas estarán mejor.

Con eso Lupin llamó a la puerta y un agitado Hilton los recibió.

— Gracias a Merlín. — dijo el mago de ojos verdes dejándolos pasar. — ¿Dónde te habías metido Harry? Cuando llegué la señora Stillman me dijo que te habías ido.

Harry miró los ojos de su tío, eran casi exactamente iguales a los suyos. Hilton estaba acuclillado a su altura y esperó pacientemente una respuesta. Cuando Lupin le echo una mirada Harry decidió que era hora de comenzar hablar.

— Pensé que si volvía a casa solo me dejarías hacer el camino por mi cuenta. — dijo, mirando las paredes. Los cuadros de la sala eran muy interesantes. — Pero me encontré con el señor Lupin, creí que me estaba siguiendo y salí corriendo. — él miró implorante a Remus y el hombre le devolvió la mirada, muy seriamente. —…Y casi me atropella un auto.

— ¿Qué...? — se atragantó Hilton, mirando ahora a Lupin y a él intermitentemente.

— ¿Espero no haya que llamar a los Aurores...? — fue la pregunta de Lupin después de narrar como tuvo que sacar su varita en medio de la calle y usar un _Accio_ para salvar al niño.

Luego vino la parte en la que ellos se aparecieron y Hilton comenzó a caminar ida o vuelta por sala.

— Lo siento. — dijo vacilante Harry, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, sentado en el sofá. Remus a su lado también se disculpó por haber asustado al chico.

— Harry ¿Por qué crees que estoy molesto? — dijo Hilton cuando se detuvo, apretando el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué van allegar aulladores del ministerio? — probó Harry. Él había tenido una mala experiencia con los aulladores después de Halloween. Aunque habían estado dirigidos de Hilton, en realidad.

— No Harry. — dijo pacientemente Hilton y se acercó al muchacho que lo miro nervioso. Hilton suspiró y le sonrió.

Era una sonrisa triste, como la que le dio cuando fue a buscarlo en la casa de los Dursley.

— Estoy molesto porque te pusiste en peligro. Podría haberte lastimado gravemente, y eso si tenías suerte. En realidad, tenemos mucha suerte de que Remus, lo siento, Lupin, haya pensado rápido. — explicó.

— Lo siento. — dijo de nuevo Harry, esta vez ni siquiera era capaz de mirar los ojos de Hilton. Paso unos segundos en los que nadie habló y luego sintió los brazos de su tío rodeándolo.

— Está bien Harry. Mientras estés bien lo demás no importa. — el chico asintió y dejó que Hilton desacomodara su cabello. — Aun así, estas castigado. — agregó con un tono más ligero, pero igual de serio. — Ayudarás al señor Lupin con su equipaje.

— ¿Eh? — dijeron Lupin y Harry a la vez.

— Lupin estará viviendo con nosotros un tiempo. — dijo, dándole una sonrisa a ambos y juntando sus manos. Antes de que el mago pudiera protestar, agregó: — El juicio de Sirius Black tomará mucho de mi tiempo y sería mejor para Harry que haya alguien con él mientras estoy fuera.

— En realidad, Sr. Peverell…— comenzó a decir Lupin, pensando en cómo exponer su condición.

— Estoy seguro que los padres de Harry lo aprobarían, y serás llamado al estrado tarde o temprano, después de todo. Es mejor si te quedaras en Londres.

— Por mi está bien. — dijo Harry, saltando con una sonrisa.

Su nuevo huésped miró a ambos tratando de encontrar otra buena y educada razón para negarse. No encontró ninguna. Aunque tampoco estaba buscando demasiado profundamente. Era maravilloso ver nuevamente a Harry y no podía perdonarse por haberse perdido tanto tiempo con el niño. Y si bien había estado muy preocupado por quién había adoptado a Harry ahora creía que Hilton era un buen hombre. Uno que le gustaría conocer para asegurarse que su intuición no estaba fallando.

— Ya que todo está arreglado, ¿por qué ustedes no buscan las cosas del señor Lupin en el Caldero Chorreante mientras preparo la cena? — declaró Hilton, giñando un ojo al mago más viejo.

— ¡Voy por mi gorro! — dijo Harry y dejó a ambos adultos en la sala.

— ¿Estás seguro, Peverell? No sé si Harry estaría cómodo conmigo.

— Ten un poco de fe en el chico. — dijo Hilton, relajándose en el sofá — Él es un buen juez de carácter y parece muy feliz de tener en casa, es demasiado grande para solo los dos. Además, curiosamente, conseguí un gran lote de Wolfsbane el mes pasado. — sonrió el mago y Lupin lo miró rendido. Desde el momento que Hilton se contactó con él había dejado claro que conocía de su _problema peludo_ , pero nunca imagino una aceptación tan laica.

Harry apareció en ese momento y Lupin tropezó un segundo con sus palabras cuando vio al chico. No solo llevaba un gorro de invierno, su cabello era ahora rojo como el fuego.

— Hilton lo encantó para que cambiara el color de mi cabello. — explico. — Me dijo que el cabello de mi madre era de este color.

— Sí…en realidad exactamente de ese color. Aunque mucho más...

— ¿Peinado? — sonrió Hilton y Lupin rio. — Lo siento, alizar el cabello Potter está más allá de mis capacidades.

— Yo no creo que Dumbledore conseguiría hacerlo mucho mejor. — dijo Lupin.

— Ni siquiera Merlín lo intentaría. — acordó Hilton.

— ¡Hey! — protestó indignadamente Harry estirando su cabello hacia abajo para que obedecieran a la gravedad.

. . . . . . .

Sirius despertó.

La habitación de colores pálidos y agradables era tan brillante en comparación a Azkaban que incidía en sus corneas como espinas de luz. Era un cambió algo brusco y confuso, pero no creía que estaba tan mal, dejando los dolores de cabeza a un lado.

La comida era mucho mejor, los cubiertos estaban limpios. Aunque el simple hecho de tener cubiertos era un gran progreso. Además, la sanadora que estaba a su cargo era una rubia increíble. Se preguntó si tal vez fueron a Hogwarts juntos, aunque no la recordaba. Aunque conociendo el ímpetu de algunas personas sobre la juventud ella podría tener bien la edad de su madre.

_«Malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos.»_

Pero si bien la habitación en San Mungo era un buen lugar, considerando su situación, aún estaba confundido. Los Aurores solo lo habían arrastrado fuera de su celda. Asumió que estaba a punto de ser _besado_ y quiso huir. Siendo uno de los presos menos _apreciados_ los Aurores lo habían aturdido y lo próximo que vio fue el bello rostro de la sanadora Melody Bells. Había estado en está habitación desde entonces. Ninguno de los enfermeros le dirigiría la palabra. Era comprensible en cierta medida. Los pobres estaban aterrados de tener al infame Sirius Black a su cuidado.

De cualquier forma, hubiera apreciado tener cualquier información sobre su situación. Eso le ayudaría a decidir si debía o no escapar.

Fue en medio de sus cavilaciones que escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sorprendió cuando un hombre joven fue el que entró. No llevaba el uniforme del hospital y francamente dudaba que fuera algún tipo de médico. De cualquier forma, Sirius observó al hombre mientras sea acercaba y tranquilamente se sentó a su lado.

Sirius sólo alzó las cejas. Era la primera vez que algún _civil_ sólo se acercaba a él. Y tan cómodamente, además.

— Es bueno verlo despierto señor Black. — saludo el joven. — Pero déjeme presentarme. Soy Hilton Peverell.

— Un gusto, creo. — respondió el presidiario pensativamente. No recordaba si el nombre Peverell había perecido hace un siglo o dos. — Nunca había escuchado de usted. ¿Quién es?

— Es normal, estuve muchos años fuera del país. — explicó el joven. Sirius notó en ese momento que probablemente era tan joven como se veía, aunque nunca se podía confiar en la edad que aparentaba un mago.

Por otro lado, su rostro era familiar.

— En cuanto a quien soy…— continuó, sonriendo abiertamente ahora. — Soy el hombre que cree en su inocencia.

— ¿Disculpe? — se obligó decir Sirius. Era eso o tratar de decidir si reír o llorar.

— Bueno. Soy el nuevo guardián mágico de Harry Potter. Me había preguntado qué sucedió con la persona que delegaron sus padres. Fue ahí que descubrí su situación. Todo parecía decir que era un caso cerrado, pero en realidad nunca hubo un caso. O un juicio. Por eso ahora al fin tendrá su oportunidad.

— Eso no significa nada. Me enviaran de nuevo a Azkaban. — fue la respuesta sardónica de Sirius, mirando aburridamente al mago.

Tenía ojos verdes. Ojos verdes que Sirius conocía bien.

— No lo creó. — respondió Peverell con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios y sonando muy seguro. Sirius sólo arqueó una ceja, esperando que el hombre desarrollaras sus planes. Peverell no lo defraudó.

— Usted ve, la familia Peverell tiene ciertos dones. — comenzó el joven. — Siendo directo, se nos da bien la nigromancia. No iba hacer nada demasiado serio, solo quería "hablar" con Peter Pettigrew. Solo que descubrí que no estaba muerto.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? — masculló Sirius, considerando derrumbar al joven y huir en busca de la rata. Peverell era delgado y bajo, no sería muy difícil robar su varita.

— Él está esperando su turno para declarar. No se preocupe — añadió cuando todo el cuerpo de Sirius se tensó —, me aseguré que la pequeña rata escurridiza no pudiera escapar. Y el juez autorizó el uso de Veritasium, espero no le moleste.

— Mientras la rata confiese no me importa. La mataré luego.

— Realmente espero hacerle reconsiderar eso. — dijo Peverell, tranquilamente. Sirius iba a discutir, pero la lengua del joven era más rápida. — Su ahijado está ansioso por conocerlo. Sería una lástima que usted vuelva a Azkaban tan pronto. — terminó, sonriendo complacidamente de ver la expresión vacilante del animago. — Además estábamos planeando unas vacaciones al Triangulo de las Bermudas, es un lugar hermoso en julio.

— ¿Que le sucederá a la rata si es encontrada culpable? — preguntó luego de unos segundo Sirius.

— Le darán el beso inmediatamente. No solo está siendo juzgada por cooperar en el asesinato de los Potter. Él también se hizo pasar por la mascota de un niño. Tiene cargos por presunto abuso de menores, estafa y evasión de la justicia. Además, ya se confirmó que la marca en su brazo es verdadera. La puso ahí el mismísimo Voldemort.

— Bien, es mejor que nada. — dijo Sirius, recostándose en las almohadas mientras consideraba la situación desde este nuevo ángulo. — ¿Y cómo terminaste como guardia de Harry? — preguntó luego de unos segundos. Él nunca había visto al hombre y no creía que James o Lily lo conocieron alguna vez. Como mucho habría tenido 13 años cuando ellos murieron.

— Es una larga historia.

— No hay mucho para hacer aquí.

El joven mago suspiró y cruzó las piernas poniéndose cómodo.

— Entonces habrá que conseguir té. Siempre agradeceré que los elfos domésticos puedan atravesar cualquier barrera.

Y luego, con una taza de Earl Grey cada uno, el joven comenzó a narrar como se había presentado a Albus Dumbledore hace casi un año.

. . . . . . .

La escena en frente de Remus ya se podía considerar una rutina, pero el hombre lobo aún se sorprendía cuando se encontraba pasando la mermelada a Sirius cada mañana. Luego sólo observaría como Harry y Sirius tendría una competencia para acabar el desayuno primero y correr hacia la escuela. A veces Remus se preguntaba como Hilton dejaba que Sirius llevara a su ahijado a la escuela en esa monstruosidad que Sirius llamaba motocicleta.

El mago de ojos verdes se limitaba a sonreír y rodar los ojos. Aunque a veces Remus podía ver una sombra de melancolía en su sonrisa.

En algunos días en los que Harry estaba en la escuela y Sirius disfrutando de su libertad, Remus encontraría al joven simplemente mirando por la ventana y él se preguntaba cuáles eran las penas que a veces lo atormentaban. A pesar de su curiosidad nunca le había preguntado.

Hilton nunca había desalentado realmente su interés, pero él era especialmente reservado en hablar sobre cualquier cosa que había sucedido antes de adoptar a Harry. Eso traía muchas preguntas. Especialmente como un Peverell había aparecido luego de tanto tiempo de la _nada_.

O porque Hilton parecía más padre de Harry que el propio James había hecho. Si no fuera porque la edad hacía las cosas un _poco_ difíciles el habría desconfiado de la paternidad e Harry. Que Lily y James lo perdonen, pero el parecido no se podía ignorar.

Pero esas eran cosas que ni él ni Sirius querían pensar por el momento. Los dos estaban demasiado sumergidos en esta nueva vida llena de alegría y risas que dos hombres de ojos verdes les habían regalado.

De esa forma el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido para pensar en todas las implicaciones que traería la llegada del mes de julio. Más específicamente el mes de julio de 1991. Así fue que, por la mañana de un día en mediados del mes, cuando Remus estaba demasiado centrado en pensar un buen regalo para Harry, llegó _La Carta_. En retrospectiva podría ver que Hilton fue el único que no olvidó la fecha ya que atípicamente mandó a Harry a buscar el correo en vez de usar un _Accio_. Fueron solo treinta segundos después que el chico grito de júbilo y corrió al comedor con la carta en lo alto.

Harry la abrió y apenas se contuvo de saltar en su lugar cuando comenzó a leer para ellos.

> COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA
> 
> Directora: Minerva Isobel McGonagall
> 
> Querido señor Potter:
> 
> Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.
> 
> Muy cordialmente, Filius Flitwick Subdirector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos para escribir, es una especie de homenaje a la historia de dra6on, "Of Shadow, Shine And Shades". La recomiendo si les gusta leer en inglés o toleran las traducciones de Google.


	3. Estimado Hilton Eurus Peverell

Ni Hilton, ni Remus ni Sirius había tenido intención de dejar las compras de Harry para mediados de agosto - aunque probablemente Sirius sí. De cualquier forma, eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido por una serie de casualidades. Primero Sirius había prometido llevar a pescar a Harry, el problema era que Sirius en realidad no sabía pescar de la manera muggle y tuvieron que organizar un viaje con los Tonks. Eso les llevó toda una semana. Luego fue luna llena y Remus había tenido unos días duros en recuperarse, había insistido en que ellos fueran al Callejón Diagon sin él, pero ninguno estaba escuchándolo. Eran una familia e irían todos. Días más tarde Hilton recibió una carta y luego se ausentó por otros cinco días por asuntos de _negocios_.

Así que llegó agosto, luego paso la primera quincena y un día Hilton simplemente decidió que debían ir sin tantos planes. Eso día después del desayuno salieron hacia Londres.

Primero se ocuparon de las compras aburridas. Caldero, plumas pergaminos… muchos pergaminos. Luego fueron a buscar un baúl y Harry sorprendió a todos cuando eligió un bonito baúl verde oscuro. Para tranquilidad de Sirius por lo menos tenía las bisagras doradas y Harry simplemente dijo que ese era su color favorito. Hilton había decidido pastorear a todos a la próxima tienda antes de que el animago decidiera sobornar a su ahijado para que llevara el bonito baúl de color escarlata ya que tenía la esperanza de que Harry pudiera llegar a Hogwarts sin ningún juicio preconcebido sobre las Casas.

Tanto como quería proteger a Harry era también un experimento.

Pero claro, debió haber previsto que el destino iba a arruinar sus planes.

La próxima parada era la tienda de Madame Malkin y Hilton había dejado a su pupilo con Remus mientras él iba en busca de otros elementos que le harían falta en Hogwarts. Así fue como un pelirrojo Harry Potter se había encontrado con un jovencito rubio en la tienda, que estaba terminando de probarse un conjunto de túnicas.

— ¿Eres un Weasley? — fue lo primero que dijo el niño rubio cuando Harry se paró sobre la tarima a su lado a esperar que las cintas encantadas terminarán su trabajo.

— No. — respondió lentamente Harry, ignorando deliberadamente la mueca desagradable del chico. — ¿Eres mitad Veela?

— ¡No! — saltó hacia atrás el rubio.

— Oh. — suspiró decepcionado Harry y miró con atención el cabello del otro chico. — Es que tu cabello es demasiado rubio.

— Mi cabello es perfectamente _normal_. Tu cabello es demasiado rojo. — espetó.

— ¿Eso crees? Me gustaría que sea más brillante. — y ante eso el otro chico sólo negó con la cabeza, dando a la causa como perdida mientras Harry inspeccionaba las puntas de su cabello.

— De cualquier forma ¿vas a Hogwarts este año? — decidió preguntar, como había dicho su madre, la gente que sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo y no le importaba no era divertida de molestar.

— Sí ¿Tú también, cierto?

— Por supuesto. ¿Y en qué Casa iras? Yo estaré en Slytherin, es obvio.

— Slytherin está bien… — concedió Harry. — Aunque todavía no he decidido eso. — Y Harry se quedó callado cuando vio acercarse a Remus junto a otro hombre. Uno imponente, serio y tan rubio que el niño a su lado.

— Padre. — dijo apresuradamente el chico alisando sus túnicas impecables.

— Señor Malfoy, buen día. — saludó Harry, mirando al hombre con cierta sorpresa.

— Buenos días a usted también señor Peverell. — respondió Lucius con un tono monocorde y que se suspendía en el límite de la educación y el aburrimiento.

— ¿Conoces a mi padre? — preguntó el rubio sorprendido volviendo a ver a Harry que asintió sin complejos ante su mirada atónita.

— Así que eres un Malfoy. — dijo él más interesado en esa información.

— Entonces es un gusto conocerte, Draco Malfoy. — dijo y le tendió su mano.

— Harry Peverell. — asintió Harry tomando la mano del chico.

Remus observó el intercambió debatiéndose entre sentir diversión imaginando la cara de Sirius si estuviera allí (pero gracias a Merlín que él fue a comprar palomitas voladoras, no quería tener que explicarle a Hilton porque tenía una demanda de los Malfoy y Madame Malkin) y sentirse un poco horrorizado al observar de soslayo apenas la presunción de una sonrisa que Lucius Malfoy estaba dando ante la escena.

Temiendo que las cosas pudieran desarrollarse de forma más extraña Remus decidió salir de ahí antes de que Sirius lo encontrara. Pagó por las túnicas de Harry y él y su nuevo _amigo_ se dieron otro apretón de manos antes de salir de ahí. Remus se abstuvo de _gruñir_ a Malfoy con los ojos color mercurio e deslizaron sobre él de arriba abajo y salió con Harry rumbo a la tienda de Ollivander.

— Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar tu varita, Harry. — dijo Remus y Harry tarareó en acuerdo. — No sabía que conocías a Lucius Malfoy. — mencionó el hombre lobo.

— Vino una vez a tomar el té con Hilton, antes de que tú y Sirius llegarán.

— Qué interesante. — musitó.

— ¿Por qué?

— Oh, bueno, nada. — ante la expresión entre confundida y paciente por una respuesta de Harry, Remus agregó: — No sé mucho de los amigos de Hilton, no me hubiera imaginado que Lucius Malfoy fuera a tomar el té con él. Es un hombre con cierta reputación. — añadió cuando los ojos de Harry lo miraron detenidamente. Había momento en los que el chico era demasiado perspicaz para su bien, o para el de Remus.

— No creo que ellos sean amigos. — dijo Harry pensativamente, tratando de recordar aquél día. — Pero ellos parecen conocerse desde antes.

Y aunque Remus estaba sumamente interesado en esa información ellos ya habían llegado a la tienda de Ollivander, donde Hilton esperaba con una bonita lechuza blanca sobre el hombro. Fascinado con el animal Harry corrió hacia el hombre dejando atrás a Remus y la conversación.

— Espero que no hayan sufrido demasiado en Madame Malkin. — sonrió el hombre de ojos verdes mientras hacía malabares para que la lechuza caminara por su brazo hasta llegar a la mano de Harry. — Ésta es Hedwig, por cierto.

— Ella es hermosa. — arrulló Harry, dejando el ave husmeara en su cabello.

— Me alegro que te guste, es tuya. Tenemos que tener una forma de mantenerlos al día ¿cierto?

— ¿Enserio? ¡Hilton, gracias! — dijo Harry, abrazando a Hilton con un brazo, aunque aun así Hedwig se quejó sobre el movimiento brusco y amenazó con picotear a alguien.

— ¿Y dónde está Sirius? — preguntó Harry.

— Sirius está aquí. — dijo el mismo Sirius desde atrás de Remus, comiendo palomitas que trataban de escapar cada vez que abría la bolsa para tomarlas. A veces Harry se pregunta porque a los magos le gustaban darle *vida* a la comida. Para él no era un buen concepto comerse algo aún con vida, aunque las ranas de chocolate eran una excepción. — ¿Así que ha llegado la hora de la varita? ¿Podemos ver?

— No. — dijo Hilton antes de que Harry aceptara. — La elección de una varita es privada.

Y medio arrastrando a Sirius el dejó a Harry en frente de Ollivander dándole un último giño para que entrara a la tienda que parecía haberse levantado hace medio milenio. Harry aceptó que debía hacer esto solo, confiando en la sugerencia de Hilton, ya que estaba seguro que alguno de ellos se hubiera quedado si lo prefería, pero algo en su interior también le decía que debía hacer esto solo. Abrió la puerta y la campanilla sonó sorprendiendo a Harry, aunque un segundo después fue abordado por un hombre tan flaco como alto que llevaba una sonrisa demasiado tranquila para ser natural.

— Harry Potter. — saludo sonriente el hombre, reconociéndolo al instante a pesar de su disfraz. — Pasa, siéntate. — dijo tirando de Harry hasta la silla en medio de la tienda. — Había estado esperando este día, tus padres fueron magos muy talentosos y ambos compraron sus varitas aquí. Tu madre compró una excelente varita de sauce de 25 centímetros de largo, muy buena en encantamientos. — comentó y sus ojos grises se fueron muy lejos, como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente ese día. — Tu padre, recuerdo, fue un poco más difícil. Él se llevó una varita de 28 centímetros de caoba, flexible y excelente para transfiguraciones. ¿Pero qué tal si comenzamos? — dijo de pronto, como despertando de un trance. — Dime, ¿cuál es tu brazo para la varita?

— El derecho, creo. — respondió Harry, preguntándose internamente si eso significaba si él era diestro o surdo.

— Hmm. Veamos.

Ollivander se perdió entre algunos anaqueles, tomando varita tras varita, algunas sueltas y otras en cajas hasta llevarlas de nuevo frente a Harry. Él le tendió la primera y luego se la arrancó de la mano y la tiró sobre su cabeza, en realidad Harry no estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando la varita regreso a su lugar en vez de caer al piso. Así se sucedieron varias varitas, con mayor o menor reacción.

— ¡Oh sí! Por supuesto, yo debería haberlo imaginado. — dijo abruptamente, dejando las varitas y saliendo rápidamente hacia un armario polvoriento. — Hace algunos años vino un joven en busca de una varita. — comentó mientras buscaba entre los cajones. — Fue un caso muy difícil y cuando al fin encontré la varita para él se reusó completamente a aceptar. Él dijo que dentro de unos años esa varita tendría un mejor mago para elegir y ahora puedo ver que tenía razón. — dijo mientras volvía con una varita. — Lo único que lamente de esta excelente varita es que fue su hermana la que fue usada para darle esta cicatriz en su frente. — sonrió quedamente Ollivander y le ofreció la varita. — 28 centímetros, madera de acedo y núcleo de pluma de fénix.

Cuando Harry la tomó sintió como si hubiera visto la magia por primera vez a pesar de haber estado viviendo en el mundo mágico durante esos años. Era mucho más allá de bello o increíble, era poderoso e impetuoso, como una ola que se rompía contra las rocas. La ola era su magia y él mismo era la roca.

. . . . . . . .

En la plataforma de la estación King Cross Hilton Peverell se paró junto a sus dos amigos para despedir a su pupilo. Harry tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la ventana y saludaba animadamente a su tío Remus, a su padrino Sirius y a Hilton. Era difícil catalogar tradicionalmente a Hilton, pero estaba en algún lugar entre un padre y un hermano. A Harry no le importaba ponerle un título, Hilton era perfecto siendo lo que era. Por otro lado, lo único que le portaba al estimado Señor Peverell es que tenía una familia y Harry era feliz en ella.

— Allá va nuestro pequeño futuro Gryffindor. — dijo Sirius, y si su voz tropezó un momento no tenía nada que ver con la humedad excesiva en sus ojos.

— Sirius… — comenzó Remus con lo que seguro evolucionaría en una larga conferencia hacia el animago.

— Creo que él podría sorprendernos. — terminó Hilton, giñando un ojo a los magos que lo acompañaban. — ¿Almorzamos en La Rosa Mosqueta? — preguntó, cuando el tren ya se había perdido en horizonte y apenas podían ver el humo que despedía a su paso. Sirius lo miró implorante y comenzó a negar. Remus por supuesto lo notó y decidió vengarse de aquella vez que lo sacó a una cita doble.

— Suena estupendo. — acordó el hombre lobo y comenzó a dirigir el camino.

En realidad, no había nada con el restaurante: era agradable, pequeño y la comida sabía excelente. Lo único lamentable, para Sirius, era que la encargada tenía un enamoramiento bastante arrebatado hacia él desde los tiempos en que los Merodeadores reinaban Hogwarts. Si Hilton prefería olvidarlo a favor de terminar presenciando alguna de sus escenas, no podían culparlo. Alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a Sirius después de todo. Era eso o colgarlo, de nuevo, del candelabro de la sala.

Mientras salían de la estación Hilton, Sirius y Remus se encontraron con un par de pelirrojas que iban saliendo también.

— ¡Molly Weasley! — saludó eufóricamente Sirius y la mujer saltó sobre el lugar mientras que su hija se escondía detrás de ella, solo espiando al trio que se acercaba.

— ¡Sirius Black! — espetó la matriarca Weasley, con sus manos en las caderas y la expresión que había perfeccionado criando a siete niños inquietos (diciéndolo _suavemente_ ). — No vayas por ahí gritando en la calle. Estoy a dos pasos de ti. — habiendo terminado su discurso atacó con un abrazó al hombre. — Me alegro tanto que estés bien. Pero mira como sobresalen estos huesos. — añadió un segundo más tarde. — Hay que comer más.

— En realidad él está comiendo demasiado. — sonrió Remus, que fue el próximo objetivo del cariño Weasley. — No estoy seguro si conoces a nuestro amigo, Hilton Peverell. — hizo las presentaciones Remus, dejando ver a su tercer acompañante. La mujer le sonrió con cordialidad, aunque en sus ojos brilló por un instante el reconocimiento en ese nombre. Hilton supuso que debió haber hablado con Dumbledore en algún momento.

— Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Peverell.

— El gusto es mí, por favor llámeme Hilton. — sonrió y aceptó la mano de Molly. — O Sirius va a estar molestándome con la edad de nuevo. — añadió en un susurro.

— Molly entonces, por mi parte. — aceptó la mujer y luego hizo a un lado a su hija que tropezó un momento en decir volver a su escondite o ser educada. Al final ella sonrió tímidamente. — Ésta es mi pequeña Ginevra. — ante la mirada molesta de la niña la mujer agregó: — o Ginny.

Habiéndose hecho las presentaciones los cinco hicieron el camino hasta salir de la estación donde Molly y Ginny se despidieron.

Luego de un almuerzo en el que Sirius tuvo que echar varios encantamientos para deshacerse de las pociones de amor de la _adorable_ Valentine llegaron a una casa demasiado silenciosa para la comodidad de cualquiera de ellos. Decidiendo que era mejor comenzar a ocupar su tiempo en algo antes de que cualquiera de ellos hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentirían (como adoptar un crup). Remus fue a leer algunos libros sobre defensa de las artes oscuras ya que esperaba poder postularse para el cargo en unos años. Sirius salió silbando rumbo a la florería donde la flor más bella era Miriam Bartleson, que, si bien siempre suspiraba resignada al ver al hombre que se paseaba por su tienda una hora y media antes de comprar un ramo solo para regalárselo, siempre miraba hacia el norte por donde venía caminando cada día desde hace un mes. Por otro lado, Hilton fue a preparar una cena digna de Hogwarts, aunque solo para tres, pero donde comían tres podían comer cuatro.

Iba siendo hora de que Sirius invitara a esa chica de una vez por todas.

Para la mañana del día siguiente los tres desayunaron juntos demasiado temprano para los estandartes de Hilton y Sirius, aunque los tres de ellos solo lo hacían esperando la lechuza que llegaría en algún momento de la mañana. Todos saltaron de sus asientos cuando Hedwig se había colado por la ventana de la cocina. Sirius tomó la carta y la abrió, aunque Remus se la quitó rápidamente porque iban a pasar todo lo que restaba de la mañana hasta que Sirius dejara de jugar y la leyera. Mientras tanto Hilton compartió un poco de su desayuno con el búho que dignamente se posó en su hombro y comió una buena ración de tocino.

> — _Queridos tíos_ — leyó Remus. — _(porque si yo pongo nombres ustedes comenzaran a pelear de cual debería haber ido primero): ¡Hogwarts es impresionante! Seguro que ustedes ya lo saben, pero cuando vi el castillo por primera vez me olvidé de como respirar. Hasta Draco Malfoy quedó con la boca abierta._

— ¿Malfoy? — dijo Sirius y se calló ante la mirada de Remus.

> — _Luego el Profesor Flitwick nos llevó al interior del castillo para la selección. Allí conocí a Ron Weasley, que decidió inmediatamente que Malfoy es un archienemigo, lo que está bien porque el sentimiento parece ser compartido. Una chica trató de separarlos, pero terminó uniéndose a su discusión. Luego de eso conocí a Neville Longbottom, él es un chico agradable, mucho más tranquilo que Ron o Draco, así que decidí quedarme con él durante la selección. Al final la clasificación no fue tan emocionante como lo había esperado, tuve que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a mi nombre._  
>  Aquí viene la gran noticia ¡Soy un Hufflepuff!  
>  Seguramente están tan sorprendidos como yo, pero son todos muy agradables y Neville también está aquí. Por otro lado, Ron fue clasificado en Gryffindor, donde están todos sus hermanos. Draco fue Slytherin, él estaba muy seguro de terminar ahí desde el principio (enserio, el sombrero ni siquiera toco su cabeza). Le dije que eso que quitaba todo lo divertido a la clasificación, pero parece contento. La chica que separó a Ron y Draco (lo cual fue una hazaña admirable) ahora está en Ravenclaw y su nombre Hermione. Es una chica muy inteligente como se imaginarán, Neville me contó que logro encontrar su sapo en el tren. Seguramente vamos a seguir viéndonos en las clases.  
>  Por ahora me despido, tengo que terminar de desayunar.  
>  ¡Los quiero mucho!  
>  Harry

— ¿Hufflepuff? — dijo Sirius y Remus suspiró.

— Voy a estar registrando cualquier paquete que envíes a Harry. — advirtió el hombre lobo.

— Oh Remus, le quitas la diversión a la vida.

— La directora McGonagall ya fue bastante amable en dejar que Harry use el apellido Peverell en vez de Potter. Espera a que el chico cumpla dos semanas en Hogwarts antes de estar en peligro de suspensión. — acordó Hilton, para irritación de Remus.

Poco después Hedwig voló de regreso a Hogwarts y Hilton se excusó y fue a su estudio donde un búho real esperaba posado sobre el perchero. El hombre tomó la carta y la abrió rompiendo el selló que conocía bien.

El triángulo. El circulo. La línea.

> _Estimado Señor Peverell:_  
>  La última amenaza fue erradicada, como usted había previsto puede encontrar a Tom en las montañas de Albania. La mala noticia fue el Profesor Quirrell ya había tenido contacto con él y ahora se encuentra recuperándose, pero su situación es crítica. Eso me lleva a la siguiente petición ¿Usted conoce a alguien que pueda remplazarlo? Seguro Minerva aceptará con gusto su sugerencia ya que debe ser difícil para Severus hacerse cargo de dos materias.  
>  Atentamente.  
>  Albus Dumbledore.  
>  PD.: ¿Sería tan amable de enviarme algunos caramelos de limón? Lamentablemente no he podido conseguirlos desde que entré en Librazhd.

Hilton terminó de leer la misiva y sonrió mirando la ventana. Parecía que tenía algunos caramelos que comprar y una buena noticia para darle a Remus en la cena, aunque por otro lado esto también le daba la oportunidad de adelantar otro de sus planes.

Siempre le había gustado Hogsmeade, parecía que era una buena oportunidad para comprar la vieja casona de los Hollowell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentó la terrible tardanza, como siempre, pero éste está resultando un año particularmente difícil para mí a la hora de escribir y en general (ahora que lo pienso…).   
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Es corta, confusa, y algo superficial, pero quería probar algo diferente. Aunque para mi algo diferente resultó ser una historia bastante genérica.  
> Por otro lado, no prometo nada, pero intentaré hacer un relato aparte sobre Hilton Peverell. Creo que es él que más incógnitas dejó flotando, aunque muchos de ustedes pueden imaginarse su historia. ¡Cualquier idea es bien recibida!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta historia se iba a quedar como un one-shot, y aunque creo que sería uno bastante decente creo que todavía tiene mucho potencial. Quiero decir ¿Quién diablos de Hilton Peverell? (Creo que todos lo sabemos) Si tienen alguna teoría me encantaría escucharla.  
> Como lo he planeado, esta historia tendrá tres capítulos donde trataré de explicar la mayor cantidad de cosas que pueda.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
